User talk:Chuggington's biggest fan
Welcome back Hi Welcome back, its a busy time for the chuggington wiki right now with season 3 airing so i cant join your wiki right now and Speedy is my second favourite character :) JRCS talk to me 20:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks anyway :) It's okay i understand :). I have to wait until 2012 for it to air in the U.S. well it's only one monthe but still i love chuggington! Chuggington's biggest fan 02:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC) CBF Re:A Help Note I think you can, just as long as its on your on talk page :) JRCS talk to me 10:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, people would propaly edit more in the holidays (mine started on Friday) What do you think of the Christmas/Hanukah colours for the wikia? JRCS talk to me 12:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I've deleted the pages and put a protection against new and unregistered users on pages he edited for a week. JRCS talk to me 11:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chugger and Trainee Maybe we should add a trivia saying it hasn't aired in some contries yet.Ivan Kakooza 01:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Not really, if you put it from a chugger's point of veiw, the events of Piper, Decka and Skylar have all ready happened, and also as long as you know the infomation then it would be fine to have them on. Quite tricky to explain really : \ :) JRCS talk to me 23:13, December 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Welcome thanks :) New Users Please don't edit the message given to new users. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 14:50, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year ME CBF :) Chuggington's biggest fan 17:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year! What are your plans for Chuggington?Ivan Kakooza 20:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Thanks :-) Quimby&Walterfan Happy new year to you to CBF, thanks abou thet keep chuggington beautiful page, just remember not to sign pages with you signiture : ) JRCS talk to me 14:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Blockage You have been blocked for 3 days for editing messages on talk pages, advertising a competetor wiki on the homepage, and bothering admins with messages. The decision was made between JRCS and I. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 19:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi , I noticed your blog advertising your Chuggington Wikia and we've said already stop doing that, although It may seem I'm not on much anymore, I still come on everyday JRCS talk to me 18:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Blockage Obviously, warnings aren't enough for you. JRCS told me you still advertised a competitor wiki, and I've seen you spam the wiki with "prototype" pictures that look absolutely nothing like the characters at all. You have been banned for a month, and we do expect improvement when you return. If there is none, you will be blocked again. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 02:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Unregistered User Hi, unfortunately because he is unregistered, the fact that he may be below 13 doesn't matter (I think). I think I have deleted the pages that already exist, that he made. If you see anymore, just do what you did last time and put the delete tag on them. I'll talk to Calleyfan about a ban :). Thankyou JRCS talk to me 17:27, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thankyou for that. I've deleted the Speedy Page and blocked the user for a week. I've also put a notice about the names Speedy and Speedy McAllister. Your being a very helpful user! :) JRCS talk to me 17:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I recently bought a motorized chugginton (Brewster) And am a bit confused. I thought that the train can move by itself. There's two button on top of the train, one at the front is for the sound, and the one at the back locked the wheel whenever the button is pushed. But it wont move by its own no matter what I do. I saw one video in YouTube showing a kid playing with his Motorized Brewster and it move on it's own! So now I don't know who to ask since all the toy store I went don't have any clues about the train stuff. Big big bumpers! Hopefully I can get the answer here. I tried googling and am so dissapointed, it's absolute zero answer to this issue. Well, hopefully I can get some peace of mind when someone knows the answer to this. Thanks! Rina Rinapauljohns 08:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re Question Yes, you can put it in the episode gallery, but label it 'promo picture' or something along them lines. Happy late birthday too :) JRCS talk to me 19:24, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Roundhouses In Toot's New Friend, Piper says that she wants to live in that roundhouse with Hoot and Toot. So if Piper was their, then Hoot and Toot must be too. They probably forgot to remove Hoot and Toot's Picture their when they moved. I think there are 6 berths in that roundhouse house, so Irving, Zephie, Pete, Piper, Hoot and Toot can live in their. (there may be 5) I'll leave your edit up untill I next watch Wobbly Wheels :) JRCS talk to me 14:04, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Season 3 Episode I can't confirm it, maybe try asking CalleyFan about it, and welcome back to the wikia! :) JRCS talk to me 20:25, October 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Season 4 Hi CBF, Thanks for sharing, I didn't catch that! Once I get on my laptop later today I'll see to updating information on characters and uploading more screenshots. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 13:31, July 16, 2013 (UTC)